RWBY The Harem
by AnonVisor
Summary: A Fan-Fic By AnonVisor- RWBY The Harem Is an FF that revolves around one of the the RWBY stars obtaining their very own Harm, First page stars Ruby and Yang, What could this be? a Forbidden love, twice taboo? How could the start of such an innocent night be the coming of a 'Harem? More to come, very very soon!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Shivered in the cold of the night, it was to be expected, it was fall, and she wore only her Pajama pants and tank top, and stood mere inches from the roof edge atop their dorm rooms. Weiss would certainly ask 'Are you stupid or something, you're going to catch cold like that!' But that didn't matter right now, she still felt anxious after test the day before, where she had had to behead that Nevermore. She had been scared almost to inaction, but the thought of her team- no her friends being harmed, it was just too much to bear, so she had acted. Bringing together an incredibly ridiculous strategy that had combined half luck and half trust in her friends abilities.

She shuddered once more as she stood there feeling cold, waiting for the midnight clouds to pass. Since the time she could actually wield Crescent Rose properly in battle, she had quickly learned how hard it was to get to sleep at night after a rough day, and the day before was one of the roughest she had had yet. Ruby quickly found only two things were able to relax her. . . 'Properly' her nerves became this worked up. Gazing up at the moon, shrouded in its cloak of night time clouds, obscuring a proper view of the beautiful orb, marring its handsome glow, Ruby could tell her nerves would not be quenched this night, at least not by this beauty, not tonight. The other one though, might do, it always did, she thought as she felt the familiar embrace from behind. They could only embrace like this in secret, when they were alone, no one could understand their feelings, it was a double taboo.

"I knew you'd be up her, sis, you've always been like this," Yang's carefree voice came from behind her, "Seriously, what's with you and your fascination with the moon? It doesn't even look like its going to show its face tonight," Evan through her sister's criticism, Ruby could still feel the warmth of her love coming from Yang's arms that were wrapped across the front of her shoulders and her midsection, and most of all the burning heat of Yang's fully developed form pressed against the back of her body. Yang who was always there for her, always pushing her to make new friends, to grow up in the right direction; Yang who always watched over her day and night, who knew her every habit and peeve. Her feelings for her sister, Yang, new no bounds, and it hurt her to think that they couldn't be more open with their relationship. They shouldn't have to hide it, like they were doing something bad or wrong. Wasn't it only natural that she feel this way?

"I know, that's why I waited for you, you're probably freezing in those shorts. You probably want to go inside now huh?" Ruby spoke, already knowing Yang wore her usual Pajama's. "Nope, wouldn't miss this for the world, just you and me lil sis," Yang's breath danced warmly across her cold skin, making Ruby Shiver for a different reason. "You don't think anyone will catch us up here do you?" She asked Yang hesitantly. "Nah, and if anyone does, I'll just throw them off the roof!" Yang blurted cheerily. "What?! No! You can't do that! What if it were Weiss, or Blake, or or-" Ruby stuttered. "Chill out sis, I was only joking, don't worry so much, no one's gonna find out, now just sit back and enjoy the moment. . . okay. . . ?" Yang said slowly kissing Ruby's neck, and nibbling on her lower earlobe, not bothering to wait for an answer. This caused Ruby to shudder once more, giving a slight squeak of satisfaction, before she could hold herself back. Her knees felt weak as she sagged slightly in Yang's arms. Yang Wasted no time using the chance to hug her closer, biting down slightly on Ruby's ear, yearning for even more contact.

(Just a taste, more to come In the next day or two, enjoy, ;-) you know I will.)


	2. Chapter 2

(So here is the next part to RWBY The Harem, but first, for lack of a better place to rant right now, I will post it here. So my friend practically broke my heart today. I haven't known her for very long, maybe a couple of months, but I've grown to really like her. Her voice really appeals to me, with an almost underlying husky tone to it that I find very attractive. She normally seems quite Dainty most of the time, a lot more reserved than most, not speaking very often. I have this other friend that I have known for almost just as long, seems like a pretty good, pretty cool, guy. Found out today, the day I was to make my feelings known to her, that they may have an underlying relationship that I didn't know of. Caught me quite off guard, hurt pretty badly too. I ended up not telling her, but god I wish she knew about my feelings for her. She probably doesn't even suspect, probably thinks my comments to her are nothing more than banter, not even suspecting my underlying feelings I put behind them. I don't want to tell her now for fear of complicating things between the three of us, or worse, alienating her and never being able to at least socialize with her anymore. Neither would I want to transfer the feelings I have right now to him. I've had a rough life the past year or so and I'd rather not pass that karmic pattern onto him. I just wish she would take notice and maybe not think of me as too annoying or childish. Anyways, on to what you came here for, the next installment to 'RWBY The Harem' FF story, please enjoy :) )

Yang yearned for a deeper contact, for something more, something she knew she would get. Leaving a trail of kisses from Ruby's now beat red ear, down to her jaw and along to her chin. Finally she nudged up meeting her mouth in a deep and sensual kiss, causing Ruby to turn and tilt her head in order to meet Yang's lips. The both released a low groan as they both deepened the kiss. Yang darted her tongue into Ruby's mouth, catching her off guard slightly. Ruby quickly caught on, matching the blond's actions, even so much as to taking it a step further by wrapping groping her tongue around Yang's. She practically smiled through the kiss at this before they had to break for air.

Ruby gasped in a lungful of air as Yang slid her right hand down to push her fingers slightly into the waist band of her pajama pants, to caress the sensitive region. She simultaneously repositioned her left hand to cup Ruby's tender right mammary, lightly flicking the erect nipple through the top with her index finger. "Oh my, some naughty little sister isn't wearing a bra. I wonder if she was hoping for something lewd to happen to her. Maybe you were hoping Juan would come and-"Ruby cut off her sisters banter by pressing her lips hard against her sisters' once more. Ruby's left hand never lost contact with Yang's outer thigh that was pressed up to the back of her own, caressing and smoothing over it, just below the line of the shorts. Her other hand groped at Yang's right nudging it farther down, encouraging her actions. Boy how Yang loved when Ruby was actually honest with what she wanted.

Yearning to please her, Yang decided to oblige her little sister, slipping her hand down to the appointed region . . . and froze. "You're not wearing any panty's!" she sputtered, breaking the kiss once more. Ruby only smirked, clapping her right hand to her groin, causing Yang's hand beneath the fabric to involuntarily clasp the sweet rose bud treasure beneath. "You really were waiting for me, weren't you?" she caressed her fingers up and down across region, eliciting a shudder and moan from Ruby.

Unable to resist any longer, Yang released her grip and spun Ruby around. Gripping her around the her lower back and the nape of her neck, she pulled her little sister into a deep and seductive kiss, sucking and nibbling on Ruby's tongue and lower lip. She began to lay her down on the concrete roof top, as Ruby draped her arms around Yang's neck, enjoying every moment, every touch, every ounce of pleasure that she could. Moving her head down to Yang's neck, she left a trail of kisses to her collar bone, and suckled the spot until her mark had been left. Once she lay upon the ground, Ruby shifted her hand down to Yang's top and yanked it up to behold her sisters amazingly developed breasts. Ruby suddenly caught herself almost drooling at the sight, as Yang grinned down at her.

Yang caressed her cheek as the ebony haired girl began to play with her breasts. She even shuddered in pleasure as much as surprise as Ruby almost expertly flicked, pinched and rubbed her nipples. Her breasts were big, granted, but they were equally as sensitive. "Well aren't you a minx, you've been practicing, haven't you? But on who, I wonder. . ." Yang teased enjoying the touch of Ruby's ice cold fingers across her breasts, still managing to find warmth in it as she played with them, despite the chill draft. Ruby glanced up from her position. She was being straddled by Yang, whom was on her knees on all fours.

Sticking her tongue out at Yang, teasing her, she paused, thinking better of it, pushed her head up to lick at one of the blonde's areolae and nipple. Taking it into her mouth she nibbled on it slightly, brushing her teeth along the sensitive tip of the nipple, causing Yang to gasp erotically. Grasping Yang's other breast in her free hand, Ruby began sucking and massaging the other with her mouth, tasting every inch of her older sister's mammary. Yang gritted her teeth as a grin, in ecstasy. Nearly at her limit, Yang released a low growling moan, only to be cut short by a long, sharp, and stingingly cold gust of wind, followed by the pelting of a fall rain shower.

Ruby giggled at the look of frustration on Yang's face, as they scrambled up and for the stairwell entrance. "We are so not through here, once we get inside, Ima turn that smirk of yours into an oh!" Yang retorted, pulling down her top. "I kinda hope you do!" Ruby spoke with her usual chipper voice, giggling once more at her big sister.

(Sorry to cut it short, Dem cliffhangers, y u suck so much) Due to my line of work, I don't get very much time with my computer; it's very limited, down to about 10-20 min every few days. Don't worry, the lemon shall continue with a short delay, promise the next part will be up within the end of the week unless something happens. . .)


End file.
